robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisingric
(formerly Austin4ever, Olympus23, Olliekins) is a ROBLOXiwood director and actor. History On June 13, 2011, Olliekins (then Austin4ever) joined ROBLOX. Due to his love of films and video-making, he quickly began working on several projects that were either lost or fell through. In July, he met Zilex1000 and they teamed up in several projects as director and actor including North by Northwest and Destruct Fire. In September, Olliekins partnered with Poppleworks (then Popsfootloose949) to create Robloxify Studios after a dispute concerning their adaptations of Back to the Future was resolved. In early 2012, Robloxify Studios was shut down due to several of the company's projects failing. Several months later, in June, he released his first proper film, Destruct Fire, recieving mostly positive reviews. However, the sequel, Roaring Fire, was a box-office bomb and effectively ended any sequels to the franchise. In December 2012, Olliekins returned to ROBLOXiwood after a two month absence and announced he was merging into ConFilms and was beginning work on a film called The Revolver. However, several weeks later, Olliekins left ConFilms after disputes over how the company was run. In May 2013, part one of The Revolver was released but part two was never finished. Olympus changed his name to 'Olliekins' on December 30th and also cancelled one of his film projects that he had been co-directing with Routess named Michael. He was also working on Arrow, a film for RobloxDC Studios, but was fired from the project after controversy erupted due to accusations of him creating a video that mocked the community. In February 2014, after starting a new company named Altitude, he began working on a short trilogy entitled The Friendship Trilogy which consists of Dance, Finale and Au Revoir, which were released on February 9th, March 1st, and March 10th, respectively. The trilogy got mixed reviews. After this, he worked on the first episode of the reboot of The Stalker, which he released on April 20th. He also became a part of the JDCU with Routess and BenIsLegit, which later fell through. Ben and Ollie were collaborating on Psychosis, which was to be directed by Ben, and Taylor, which was to be directed by Ollie, before both were cancelled in June. He abandoned most of his projects in August, and gave Altitude to TEDOG1232. Ollie announced he would not be quitting, but he would be doing less as a director. He went on a hiatus until early 2015, when he announced Shadows as a series. A prologue to the series was released on April 3, 2015. In late May, Ollie changed his identity to be known as , because he lost the information to his Olliekins account. When he did this, he announced a new company known as Grayscale Productions. On June 19, 2015, Bris released a short entitled The Weight. On June 29, 2015, Bris released a blog post in which he explained that he was going to leave. He gave the rights to Hello to Coollegodude1, and gave Defiance to TheFallen123. For two months, Bris was silent after his last short recieved a mixed reception. However, on August 16th, he returned and announced an untitled project due for release by the end of the year. After a year of no updates regarding the project, he returned on August 31, 2016, and announced the project to still be in development. Director Filmography Acting Filmography Awards and Nominations Category:Directors Category:Actors